Predestinados
by ladysakura100
Summary: Edward deja a Bella en Luna nueva. Que pasaria si en el prado Jacob no la salvara a tiempo y esta fuera transformada por Laurent?.Una nueva vida para Bella, todo parece estar tranquilo hasta que se encuentra con su pasado,y lo peor, este no esta solo.
1. Intro

**Hola soy nueva en esto, este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste, los primeros 2 capitulos tienen algunas partes de la version original de Luna nueva y van a ser para ubicarnos antes de que empieze la verdadera historia, prometo que los prox. capitulos van a ser mas interesantes.**

_*****Intro.*****_

"Laurent??" no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en cierta forma sentía emoción de verlo, que idea tan irracional, pero era una prueba de que lo que una vez fue, es y siempre será la razón de mi existencia realmente existió y no era solo un hermoso cuento de hadas formado por mi imaginación.

"Bella?? Vaya sorpresa!! " Dijo mientras ponía una media sonrisa "y en que momento mas oportuno" decía mientras daba un cauteloso paso hacia donde yo estaba

"Momento mas oportuno??" dije mientras daba casi inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás intentando ocultar el nerviosismo de mi voz, lo cual no resulto como yo esperaba.

"Nada, es solo que recordé un favor que le debo a una vieja amiga" dijo sonriendo "pero dime, que haces aquí?? Creí que los Cullen se habían trasladado, o es que no te llevaron con ellos??"

_Miente!!_ Decía la voz de Edward en mi mente, _Miente!! _No sabía que hacer, en realidad tenia sentido mentir? Casi de forma inconsciente negué con la cabeza

"Vaya, mmm y regresan seguido por aquí??" dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos de color rojo carmín mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi con una sonrisa torcida.

_Miente!! Por favor Bella, miente!! _Gritaba la voz de Edward en mi interior cada vez mas fuerte, el miedo llenó todo mi cuerpo, estaba apunto de decirle que regresarían pronto, que solo se habían ido por poco tiempo, cuando la realidad y los recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

_Estaba en el bosque parada frente a Edward._

"_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes" dijo serio y preciso mientras yo comprendía lo que estaba diciéndome._

"_tu... no… me quieres??"_

"_no"_

"_bien eso cambia las cosas"_

"_en cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara muy lejos y lo lamento mucho."_

"_No, no lo hagas"_

"_No me convienes Bella"_

"_Si… eso es lo que quieres"_

"_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, si no es demasiado"_

"_Lo que quieras"_

"_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido, entiendes lo que te digo?? Me refiero a Charlie por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por el"_

"_Lo hare"_

"_te hare una promesa a cambio, te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si yo nunca hubiera existido."_

La realidad y todos esos recuerdos golpearon mi mente_, miente!! Por favor!! _Gritaba su voz en mi interior, No, ellos no regresarían pronto, quizás nunca regresarían, Edward, la razón de toda mi existencia, se había olvidado de mi y no regresaría jamás. Que razón tenia mentir?? Salvar mi vida?? Mi vida se fue con Él y terminó aquel día. El hoyo que había en mi pecho se hacia cada vez más grande y podía sentir como me faltaba el aire ante la idea de lo que ahora era mi realidad.

"No, ellos no van a regresar" dije casi en un susurro.

"Enserio?? Quien lo hubiera dicho, los Cullen abandonaron a su querida mascota" dijo Laurent mientras daba un paso hacia mi, "A Victoria le hubiera encantado ver esto, ja, lastima que se lo valla a perder" dijo con una sonrisa y al segundo siguiente saltó sobre mi.

Todo era tan rápido y lento a la vez, en el momento que supe que iba a saltar pude oír la voz de Edward mas fuerte y clara; _No Bella!!_ Y fue entonces cuandocerré los ojos y lo vi, Dios era tan hermoso como un ángel, y una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho, esa era la última lágrima que derramaría por Edward Cullen, el único amor de mi existencia. Al siguiente segundo sentí como si me clavaran 2 pequeñas y afiladas dagas en el cuello, el dolor hizo que abriera los ojos. Sentía como tomaba de mi sangre y con esto me debilitaba poco a poco, así matándome lentamente.

De repente vi algo color marrón saltar por encima de mi y sentí a Laurent alejarse, casi en ese mismo instante empecé a sentir como si mi cuello estuviera en llamas, justo igual que cuando James me mordió la muñeca, mientras gritaba de dolor pude ver como unos enormes lobos destrozaban a Laurent o eso me pareció ver ya que eso era totalmente imposible.

El dolor era cada vez peor, sentía como todo mi cuerpo se empezaba a quemar, tanto así que me sorprendió que mi cuerpo no estuviera en llamas, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y suplicar porque alguien acabara con esta tortura.

Entre mis sollozos y la poca concentración que me quedaba pude darme cuenta de que un grupo de chicos, entre los cuales estoy casi segura estaba Jacob, discutían en como ayudarme, pero no pude saber que decían ya que el dolor era demasiado, hasta que sin darme cuenta perdí la conciencia del mundo real, para quedar en un estado solo consiente de este infierno que invadía a mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y parecía nunca terminar.


	2. Una nueva vida

**Hola antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap, todavía es parte de lo que paso antes de la verdadera historia espero que les guste.**

**Una nueva vida**

Todo estaba oscuro, el dolor empezaba a disminuir poco a poco, empezando por mis pies y mi cabeza hasta llegar al punto en que se concentró en un solo lugar; mi corazón. Mis latidos eran cada vez más lentos, hasta que al final pude oír mi último latido.

Abrí los ojos y pude darme cuenta de que estaba recostada en una pequeña cama y que me encontraba en un cuarto de madera, me levante y quedé sorprendida de lo rápido que podía moverme, solo necesitaba pensarlo y ya lo había hecho. Observe detenidamente el cuarto en el que me encontraba, parecía que me encontraba en una cabaña algo vieja, en el cuarto solo había una cama y algo que parecía ser un viejo espejo el cual estaba tapado con una sabana sucia y con algunos agujeros.

Quite la sabana que cubría el espejo y quede casi en shock cuando vi la imagen que me devolvía el espejo, esa no podía ser yo, era simplemente… hermosa, mis facciones se habían afilado, mi cabello estaba un poco mas largo, y mi cuerpo parecía el de una súper modelo, pero el cambio que mas llamo mi atención eran mis ojos, ahora eran de un color rojo oscuro, sentí un vacio en el estomago, era como si la realidad me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, era una vampira, dios, en el intento de acabar con mi sufrimiento lo único que logre hacer, fue hacerlo eterno, esto no podía estar pasando, lo que una vez desee con todo mi corazón, ahora estaba sucediendo, solo que ahora en vez de ser algo bueno era una horrible maldición. Volví a ver mis ojos en el espejo y sentí como me quemaba la garganta aunque claro, no se comparaba en nada con lo que había sufrido los 3 días anteriores.

Salí de la cabaña para darme cuenta de que me encontraba en la mitad del bosque, junto a un lago, estaba parada observando mi entorno con mis ahora extremadamente sensibles sentidos, cuando de repente me llegó un olor extremadamente dulce y delicioso. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección a ese delicioso aroma que cada vez llenaba más todos mis sentidos, y entonces lo vi, era un chico recargado en uno de los arboles, toda mi concentración se encontraba en la vena de su cuello, casi podía sentir su cálida y dulce sangre.

"Bella??" dijo el chico con una expresión que reflejaba entre miedo y confusión en su cara, mientras retrocedía.

En ese momento el delicioso olor se transformó en una peste horrible que provenía de él, fue entonces cuando reaccioné, había estado a punto de atacar a un humano!! Y lo peor es que no era cualquier humano, era Jacob!! Dios, había estado apunto de asesinar a mi mejor amigo!!

"Jacob?? Yo… lo siento Jake es mejor que te alejes de mi… yo…" como iba a poder explicarle a mi mejor amigo que era un ser sobrenatural que hubiera acabado con su vida hace solo un momento si no fuera porque gracias al cielo apesta a perro muerto.

"Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien" dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

"No Jake, tu no entiendes, yo… no soy la misma" no sabia como explicárselo, y el hecho de cada vez se acercara mas a mi solo me ponía mas nerviosa, no estaba segura de que su peste me detuviera mucho tiempo, tenia demasiada sed y el parecía no entender, Dios, acaso no podía ver que había cambiado?? Ya ni siquiera parecía yo y menos con los ojos de color carmín que ahora tenia, eso hubiera sido una clara advertencia para cualquiera, porque para él no??

"Claro que eres la misma, prueba de ello es que no me atacaste, solo has… cambiado un poco, en tal caso, yo tampoco soy el mismo" dijo con un tono serio muy poco usual en él.

"A que te refieres??" pregunte totalmente confundida

Jake me explicó todo acerca de que es un hombre lobo, su manada, la razón que para mi su olor sea horriblemente asqueroso, el porque sabe de la existencia de los vampiros, que él había estado conmigo durante la transformación y finalmente la enemistad a muerte entre hombres lobo y vampiros.

"Woow Jake!! Un hombre lobo, no lo puedo creer!!" dije totalmente sorprendida

"Jaja, y lo dice una vampira" dijo Jake riendo sin preocupación alguna

"Touché"

El ardor en mi garganta se hacia cada vez mas irresistible y me di cuenta de que tenia que hacer algo pronto si no quería terminar haciéndole daño a Jake.

"Jake, creo que debería ir a cazar" le dije a mi amigo

"Lo siento, lo había olvidado, vi a una manada de ciervos como a un kilometro de aquí, hacia el este, creo que te servirá de algo" me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me enseñaba el camino, "Creo que será mejor que te espere por aquí, no quiero convertirme en parte del menú" dijo riendo.

"Claro, creo es lo mas seguro por ahora, no quisiera tener una indigestión, si eso es posible" dije dedicándole una sonrisa a Jake mientras seguía el olor de la sangre de la manada.

**************************

Acababa de cazar a mi segundo ciervo, mi sed empezaba a apagarse poco a poco y el ardor de mi garganta ya no era tan fuerte, cuando de repente me llego un fuerte y dulce olor, aun mas delicioso que el de la sangre de los ciervos, mucho mejor, enseguida el ardor y la sed regresaron a mi garganta, en ese instante dejé al ciervo y corrí en dirección a ese aroma, corrí poco menos de 5 minutos cuando los vi, eran un chico y una chica, la cual tenia profundas heridas, la mas profunda la tenia en la pierna y sangraba demasiado, valla desperdicio, entonces salte hacia la chica cuando el hombre se interpuso entre nosotras, al tenerlo tan cerca la sed se hizo insoportable y en ese mismo instante, casi instintivamente le enterré los colmillos en el brazo para poder beber su sangre y saciar mi sed. El sabor de su sangre era mil veces mejor que el de la sangre del ciervo, no podía dejar de beber y sentía como el chico se iba debilitando lentamente en mis brazos, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe que me lanzo algunos metros lejos de mi presa, voltee gruñendo hacia mi atacante cuando me di cuenta de que era un lobo y tuve un déjà vu. Recordé a Laurent atacándome hasta casi matarme y que Jake y su manada habían llegado a salvarme y con esto pude reaccionar del frenesí en que me encontraba.

"Jacob!! Lo siento, no se que me pasó, yo… Dios, que hice!!" dije viendo al chico que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el piso, efecto del veneno, mientras Jake se transformaba de nuevo en humano.

"Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien" dijo mientras me abrazaba protectoramente

"No!! Claro que nada va a estar bien!! Jake, casi lo mato!"

"Pero no lo hiciste, él va a estar bien, de hecho va a estar mejor que nunca, bueno sin considerar que en realidad no va a estar totalmente vivo" dijo en un mal intento por hacerme sentir mejor, lo cual obviamente no resultó.

"Jacob, esto no es un chiste" dije casi gritando, "No podemos dejarlo aquí, tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros, y que vamos a hacer con la chica?? No podemos dejarla aquí esta muy mal herida y no resistiría el viaje al hospital, además, no creo que este segura conmigo cerca de ella" esto ultimo lo dije al sentir como empezaba nuevamente el ardor en mi garganta, lo cual solo me hacia sentir mas culpable.

"Entonces, creo que solo queda una solución"

"Te refieres a que yo la transforme??" no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, pero dadas las circunstancias, parecía la única solución si es que no quería dejarla morir ahí, "Jake, no se si pueda"

"Claro que puedes, yo lo se, y además yo estaré aquí para ayudarte si algo sale mal"

Estaba en un estado de pánico total, no creía poder hacerlo, aunque Jake estuviera aquí para ayudarme, pero si no lo hacia ahora seria aun mas difícil que pudiera detenerme a tiempo ya que la ponzoña cada vez se hacía mas notable e insoportable en mi garganta.

Me acerque lentamente a la chica, intentando no respirar aunque eso no sirviera de mucho ya que prácticamente podía sentir su sangre llamándome, Jake se puso atrás de mi lo cual me dio un poco de confianza, tome a la chica y la mordí justo en la vena mas gruesa de su brazo izquierdo y deje que el sabor de su sangre invadiera todos mis sentidos.

"Bella? Creo que ya es suficiente" dijo Jake con voz algo preocupada

Oía la voz de mi amigo lejana como si solo fuera un eco en mi mente, el frenesí que se había apoderado de mi hacia solo unos momentos estaba regresando a mi, un parte de mi quería detenerse, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no lo hacia.

"Bella" dijo Jacob aun mas fuerte y con un notable tono de alerta en su voz

Entonces vi la cara de la chica y con la poca voluntad que tenia sobre mi cuerpo logre separarme de ella.

Jake me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, mientras que su peste golpeaba contra mi nariz.

"Vez? Sabia que lo lograrías!!!, estoy orgulloso de ti Bella!!"

"Gracias Jake" dije con una sonrisa mientras intentaba apartarme un poco de el y de su horrible olor, "creo que deberíamos llevarlos a un lugar seguro"

"Tienes razón hay que llevarlos a la cabaña"

Jake levantó al chico mientras yo la levantaba a ella, empezaba a llover, así que los 2 corrimos con los chicos a una gran velocidad en dirección a donde se encontraba la cabaña donde yo había despertado hace tan solo unas horas.

Al llegar recosté a la pobre chica que se convulsionaba debido al dolor, en la cama donde yo me había despertado después de mi transformación y Jake recostó al chico en un pequeño sillón que había en el otro cuarto, ahora solo nos quedaba esperar.

**3 días después.**

Estaba lloviendo afuera, sabia que estaba haciendo frio solo que a mi no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo, al menos físicamente y al parecer a Jake tampoco ya que ni siquiera traía puesta una playera, ya habían pasado tres días y la transformación de los chicos estaba casi completa.

"Jake, mmm… los chicos ya van a despertar y no se si sea buena idea que huelan sangre humana o bueno de un… hombre lobo"

"hmm??" dijo o bueno eso intento hacer mi amigo mientras tenia la boca llena de comida lo cual lo hacia verse realmente gracioso, lo que me hacia sentir un poco mejor, no se que haría sin el, el era el apoyo de lo poco que quedaba de mi alma.

"Quiero decir que será mejor que salgas un rato en lo que calman su sed y eso"

"Ahh claro de todas formas tengo que ir con la manada para aclarar unos asuntos, pero segura que vas a estar bien?"

"Claro, no creo que ellos quieran lastimarme" dije dedicándole una sonrisa a mi amigo.

"Eso esta bien, pero me refería a si estarías bien lejos de un chico tan guapo y divertido como yo para hacerte compañía, se que será bastante difícil soportarlo" dijo poniendo una mirada de falsa preocupación.

"Mmm... creo que lograré sobrevivir algunas horas"

"Bien, entonces, regreso mañana, sabes que si me necesitas voy a estar aquí cerca" dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

"Lo se, adiós"

Jake se fue y me quede sola en la pequeña sala de la cabaña, sentada en el piso junto a una ventana, veía al cielo completamente gris y a la lluvia caer y pegar en la ventana, ahora que estaba nuevamente sola podía dejar de fingir que estaba tranquila, que todo estaba bien, nada estaba bien, siempre creí que siendo una vampira todo cambiaria, me equivoqué, era cierto que físicamente había cambiado radicalmente tanto así que ya casi no podía reconocerme, pero aun así todo seguía igual, el hoyo en mi pecho no había desaparecido, hasta parecía hacerse mas grande con cada instante que pasaba lejos de _él_, Edward, el solo pensar en su nombre hacia que sintiera una fuerte punzada en mi corazón ya muerto, los sollozos salían de mi boca pero las lagrimas no, no podía llorar, y aun así todo era igual, Edward no estaba, me había olvidado. Como deseaba poder llorar y aun mas, como deseaba poder acabar con todo este sufrimiento, pero eso ahora era imposible ya que por mi propio error nunca podría hacerlo, era mi condena eterna.

En ese instante oí un casi imperceptible ruido que venia de la recamara y fui a ver si la chica ya había despertado.

Entré al cuarto y pude ver a la chica parada frente al espejo del cuarto en estado de shock viendo su propia imagen, al darse cuenta de que había alguien mas en la habitación giro rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba y me gruñó.

"Tranquila, me llamo Bella, no te voy hacer daño" dije mientras tendía las manos en son de paz, era tan extraño que alguien se pudiera sentir realmente amenazado por mi. La chica solo se me quedaba viendo, pero se había relajado un poco.

"Me llamo Michelle, tu… sabes que es lo que me paso??" dijo la chica después de un rato, dios, como le iba a explicar que la había convertido en una criatura que hasta yo hace un par de años creía que solo existían en películas de miedo y de ciencia ficción.

"Si, de hecho creo que es mi culpa"

Minutos después despertó el chico y les expliqué todo lo que sabía respecto a vampiros y hombres lobo ya que Jake regresaría en un unas horas y esperaba que se quedara un tiempo mas con nosotros, les conté todo lo que pasó en mi primer día de caza y la decisión que tuve que tomar, de convertir a Michelle también para salvar su vida. Al principio ambos se quedaron callados analizando toda la información pero segundos después el chico (Christopher, como me había dicho que se llamaba) parecía emocionado y Michelle tampoco parecía enojada por haberle quitado su humanidad.

"Wow, no puedo creer que sea inmortal!!" dijo Christopher totalmente emocionado.

"Lamento que ya no puedan ver a sus familias" dije intentando ocultar la nostalgia en mi voz, Jake y yo aun no habíamos decidido que historia contarle a Charlie quien ya tenia a todo el departamento de policía buscándome en el bosque.

"No tenemos familia, acabamos de escapar de una especie de albergue donde vivíamos" dijo Christopher "Mi única familia es Michelle y tu la salvaste, así que no nos quitaste nada, al contrario, nos diste la oportunidad de seguir juntos, gracias"

"No tienen nada que agradecer" dije algo apenada ya que a pesar de lo que dijeran todo esto era mi culpa "Bien creo de bebemos ir a cazar"

**1 semana después **

Michelle y Christopher se habían adaptado rápidamente a la dieta vegetariana, incluso mejor que yo y aunque al principio Chris había tenido una extraña rivalidad con Jake, creo que ya se empezaban a llevar mejor, o bueno por lo menos a acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

"Bella, tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Charlie" dijo Jake algo serio

"Pasa algo malo?? Charlie esta bien??"

"Si, él esta bien, tranquila" dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa mas para tranquilizarme que por que estuviera feliz "Es solo que, creo que es tiempo de decidir que historia vamos a decir o dejar que crean todos, Charlie esta desesperado y creo que merece alguna… explicación"

Jake tenía razón, había estado tratando de evadir el tema desde hace días pero no podía dejar que Charlie siguiera preocupándose por mí.

"Lo se, pero la única historia que seria realmente creíble es que yo… haya muerto en el bosque" sentí escalofríos al decir eso, ya que en cierta forma, eso era lo que había pasado.

"No necesariamente, podríamos decir que escapaste"

"Jake ni siquiera puedo hablar con Charlie, mi voz es completamente diferente, quien se supone que le va a decir?? Tu?? Se la pasaría el día entero preguntándote donde estoy" dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"No, porque yo voy a escapar contigo" dijo mi amigo con una enorme sonrisa

"Que?? Como??" dije totalmente sorprendida y sin comprender bien lo que mi amigo me estaba diciendo "Jake como que vas a escapar conmigo??"

"Jaja, Bella no has cambiado nada" dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y se separaba casi enseguida debido a la peste " Es solo que creo que Charlie preferiría creer que su hija huyo con su nuevo, guapo y encantador novio a que fue comida por un animal salvaje a la mitad del bosque no lo crees??"

"Y supongo que mi supuesto nuevo, guapo y encantador novio eres tu, cierto??"

"Claro quien mas?? Piénsalo Bella es la forma menos dolorosa para Charlie"

"Si eso creo, pero tu también deberías desparecer y… espera, vas a venir con nosotros?" dije con un poco de emoción y esperanza

"Pues si, si tu quieres claro"

"Jake, claro que si quiero!! " dije abrazando a mi amigo

"Bien, ya escribí una nota explicándolo todo lo mejor que se me ocurrió, solo falta que la firmes tu, para que nos crean"

Vi la nota, explicaba como supuestamente Jake y yo nos habíamos profundamente enamorado, y que era mejor que nos alejáramos de todos los recuerdos de Forks ya que me lastimaban demasiado y aquí no podríamos empezar de nuevo, estas palabras hicieron que el hoyo que había en mi pecho recibiera un fuerte punzada, dudaba mucho que aun yéndome al otro lado del mundo todos mis recuerdos dejaran de doler, también decía que no quería despedirme personalmente de Charlie ya que era demasiado doloroso pero prometía regresar algún día cuando me encontrara mejor. No estaba segura de que prometerle algo imposible de cumplir como era que lo volvería a ver algún día, que aunque me doliera demasiado no lo podría cumplir, fuera una buena idea pero creo que eso lo tranquilizaría. Así que decidí firmar la carta antes de que me arrepintiera.

"Bien voy a dejarle la carta a mi papá y a explicarles todo a la manada, regreso en una hora" dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

**************************

Jake ya había regresado, y él y los chicos estaban preparando las pocas cosas que todavía hacían falta para el viaje que nos esperaba, mientras yo estaba afuera en el bosque, sentada junto al pequeño lago. Nunca creí que pudiera doler tanto dejar un lugar, pero como no me iba a doler dejar Forks? Si aquí es donde estaba Charlie, donde viví tantas cosas como humana, aquí fue donde encontré una nueva familia, y sobretodo, donde conocí al verdadero y único amor de toda mi existencia, Edward. Pero todo, solo eran dolorosos recuerdos, Edward y su familia se habían ido, habían comenzado una nueva vida olvidándose completamente de mi, de una frágil y torpe humana, pero yo ya no era humana, no era la misma Bella, ahora era completamente diferente, y ya era hora de seguir con mi existencia, tenia que olvidarlos así como ellos me habían olvidado, así tuviera que dejar mi alma en este lugar para lograrlo, y así lo haría, el dolor de mi pecho era cada vez mas fuerte, "Edward te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, lo se, pero es hora de seguir adelante, aunque siempre te voy a llevar en lo mas profundo de mi corazón" dije en susurro.

"Bella, hermana, es hora de irnos" me dijo Michelle con una tierna sonrisa, pero con una mirada de preocupación, al parecer me había dejado llevar y había empezado a sollozar casi sin darme cuenta.

"Claro, vámonos" dije respondiéndole con una sonrisa, aunque podía sentir claramente que la alegría no subía a mis ojos, y así voltee a ver por ultima vez mi hogar, y pude sentir que con cada paso que daba una parte de mi se quedaba en aquel lugar.


	3. Dulce dolor

**Hola perdón por el retardo pero mi compu se descompuso y perdí lo que ya tenía escrito pero en fin ya estoy aquí otra vez, 10000 gracias por sus reviews tal vez si ponga algo de la historia de Michelle y Christopher pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia, por lo pronto aclarare sus dones.**

**-Christopher: puede manipular tus emociones pero no como Jasper sino que al provocar algún tipo de emoción muy intensa puede manipularte para que hagas cosas contra tu voluntad, solo funciona en personas que no saben manejar bien sus emociones y aun no lo controla muy bien.**

**-Michelle: puede saber si estas mintiendo con solo tocarte cuando dices algo aunque también tiene un buen presentimiento de si lo haces con solo verte a la cara aunque eso no es 100% confiable.**

**Los demás personajes tienen los mismos dones que en los libros.**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.**

**** ****Dulce dolor ****

Bella pov.

Estaba sentada en el piso de mi cuarto, junto a mi ventana que abarcaba casi todo el muro del cuarto, prácticamente, podría decirse que la ventana era el muro, veía a través de ella, y a pesar de ser cerca de las 7 a.m. y de que aun estaba bastante oscuro, podía distinguir claramente la espesa niebla que había afuera, pero eso ya era algo habitual en este lugar, Londres, era increíble que el clima aquí fuera peor que en Forks, _Forks _al pensar en aquel lugar sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el corazón, apenas podía creer que ya habían pasado 6 años desde que deje Forks, 6 años en los que han pasado tantas cosas…

"Buenos días Bella!! Puedo pasar??" dijo Michelle asomando la cabeza por la puerta, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no la había oído llegar.

"Hola Mich" dije mientras me iba a sentar junto a ella en un pequeño sofá al otro lado de la habitación.

"Wow!! Hermana estoy tan emocionada, no puedo creer hoy ya sea nuestro primer día de clases"

"Lo se, solo espero que esta vez si nos podamos quedar aquí por lo menos hasta terminar la prepa sin que ocurra ningún desastre" dije recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de que nos estableciéramos aquí en Londres.

Al salir de Forks fuimos a Canadá y 2 años después, cuando Mich y Chris ya podían controlar su sed nos metimos a una pequeña escuela de Vancouver la cual por suerte para nosotros, no tenia muchos estudiantes, pero no pudimos estar mucho tiempo ahí ya que para nuestra mala suerte otro pequeño aquelarre se había establecido muy cerca de donde mi nueva familia y yo vivíamos, lo cual no hubiera sido un problema de no ser por Jake, y es que no a muchos vampiros les gustan los licántropos, de hecho creo que solo a mi familia, esto trajo muchos problemas y varias peleas con el otro aquelarre así que decidimos que lo mejor era mudarnos, nos fuimos a Volterra donde Aro nos recibió bastante bien a mi y a mi familia, bueno a casi toda ya que decidimos que era mejor ver primero su reacción con nosotros (Mich, Chris y yo) y luego le hablaríamos acerca de Jake, pero surgió un pequeño problema, resulta que Aro, Marco y Cayo nos querían reclutar a mis hermanos y a mi para su guardia, a lo cual nos negamos y al parecer esto no había causado una gran reacción por parte de Aro lo que me tranquilizo un poco, pero días después, Santiago, miembro de la guardia Vulturi, me propuso matrimonio, a lo cual me negué por muchas razones, para empezar llevaba solo 3 semanas de conocerlo y no estaba lista para otra relación amorosa ni ahora y tal vez no lo volvería a estar, eso entre otras 80000 razones, pero Aro y Marco empezaron a intentar persuadirnos cada vez con mas insistencia sobre todo con el asunto de Santiago ya que obviamente si accedía a eso lo demás vendría por si solo y prácticamente seria como firmar un contrato prescrito para formar parte de su guardia, por eso decidimos buscar otro lugar donde vivir, así que mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Londres hace 3 meses, y hoy era nuestro primer día de clases.

"No te preocupes hermanita!! La tercera es la vencida!!" dijo abrazándome "mmm… creo que es hora de arreglarnos, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día!!" dijo mientras traía a mi cuarto toda su ropa y sacaba la mía del closet y de los cajones para encontrar algo que ponernos, ahhh la siguiente hora iba a ser realmente larga.

***************

1 hora después.

Faltaban 15 min para las 8 y yo conducía mi audi rojo (regalo de los Vulturi que aunque no me fascinaba, era necesario para trasladarnos por la ciudad), Mich, iba junto a mi, mientras que Jake y Chris iban atrás en una x-trail negra que habían encontrado abandonada hace tiempo, entre los 2 la habían arreglado y hecho que quedara casi como nueva, íbamos llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela, era algo temprano así que el estacionamiento no estaba completamente lleno, aun así no me estacione en los primeros lugares junto a la entrada d la escuela sino junto a unos arboles al otro lado del estacionamiento, 2 segundos después llegaron Jake y Chris y se estacionaron junto a nosotras, aun faltaban como 10 minutos para que entráramos a clases así que nos quedamos recargados en nuestros respectivos autos esperando mientras platicábamos como si nada, Chris me abrazaba a mi mientras Jake hacia lo mismo con Mich para poder dar la impresión de que Chris era mi novio y Jake el de Mich, esta historia nos había facilitado mucho las cosas el poco tiempo que estuvimos en Canadá y mientras viajábamos así que debíamos actuar todo el tiempo así para que los humanos creyeran nuestra historia, lo cual no era difícil dado que vivíamos los 4 juntos.

Estábamos platicando de de una carta que habíamos recibido el día anterior de parte de los Vulturi cuando la brisa trajo un olor de alguien de nuestra especie, en menos de medio segundo voltee en dirección del olor y me quede paralizada cuando la vi, era Alice parada junto a su auto, no podía creer que fuera ella, no podía creer que estuviera aquí, y entonces parado junto a ella, lo vi, dios era _él,_ debía estar alucinando era imposible que _él _estuviera aquí a solo unos metros de mi, si al ver a Alice me había quedado paralizada ahora estaba en un estado de puro y completo shock, mis recuerdos de humana no le hacían justicia, era tan hermoso como un dios griego, era simplemente perfecto, por un momento al verlo olvide todo el dolor que había sentido en estos años, ya no sentía el hoyo en mi pecho, era como si nunca hubiera existido y sentía la misma o mas emoción que la primera vez que lo vi, no sabia como reaccionar, sabia que al ambos ser inmortales esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aun así todavía no estaba lista para esto, sabia que ellos no nos habían visto aun, no sabia si quedarme ahí parada para pensar en que iba a hacer o simplemente correr hacia _él_ y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto me hacia falta, estaba a punto de hacer lo segundo cuando vi algo que me dejo helada, una hermosa chica de nuestra especie, alta y rubia caminó hacia Edward le tomó la mano y lo besó y el le correspondía mientras la abrazaba y juntos caminaban hacia la escuela

"Bella, estas bien??" me dijo Jacob con un claro tono de preocupación pero yo no contesté, no podía, claro que no estaba bien, me acababa de romper en mil pedazos y la pequeña parte de la Bella humana que aun quedaba en mi simplemente acababa de morir.

**Se que es muy corto pero prometo esta vez no tardarme tanto en subir el próx****imo cap espero sus reviews!!**


	4. Nueva Bella

**Hola aquí esta otro cap ****me costó un poco hacerlo porque no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar Bella pero al final me decidí por la que mas me convenció. Quiero aclarar que no pienso cambiar la personalidad de Bella, solo podría decirse que va a tener otra actitud ok bueno espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo anterior**

Vi algo que me dejo helada, una hermosa chica de nuestra especie, alta y rubia caminó hacia Edward le tomó la mano y lo besó y el le correspondía mientras la abrazaba y juntos caminaban hacia la escuela.

"Bella, estas bien??" me dijo Jacob con un claro tono de preocupación pero yo no contesté, no podía, claro que no estaba bien, me acababa de romper en mil pedazos y la pequeña parte de la Bella humana que aun quedaba en mi simplemente acababa de morir.

*******************

****Nueva Bella****

Estaba parada a un lado de mi auto completamente inmóvil después de haber visto al que había sido y aunque me doliera aceptarlo aun era el único amor de toda mi existencia besando a otra chica, estaba aturdida, simplemente no podía creer que fuera real.

"Bella, reacciona por favor!!" dijo Jake mientras me sacudía, no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarme pero si lo suficiente para que saliera del trance haciendo que volteara a verlo.

"Estas bien?? Si quieres podemos regresar a la casa" dijo mi amigo con una expresión entre preocupada y enojada, mientras que Chris y Michelle solo me miraban sin la mas mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

"No, estoy bien, yo solo… necesito un tiempo a solas, vallan a clases yo regreso a la segunda hora, solo necesito pensar un poco" dije lo mas tranquila que pude dedicándoles una sonrisa a mi familia pero a pesar de que ya no era tan mala mentirosa como cuando era humana, ninguno de los 3 me creyó ya que solo se volteaban a ver entre ellos, bueno de Michelle lo esperaba pero tenia la esperanza de tener un poco mas de suerte con los otros 2.

"Enserio voy a estar bien" dije mas para convencerme a mi misma que a ellos.

"Esta bien, pero si nos necesitas solo llámanos ok??" me dijo Chris enseñándome su celular y me besó la frente.

"Si lo haré"

Jake me dio un fuerte abrazo y Mich me tomó de la mano y me dio un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo como una pequeña despedida antes de dirigirse a la escuela para la primera clase.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban los arboles, un pequeño bosque dentro de la ciudad, mis piernas caminaban instintivamente hacia el centro de aquel lugar mientras que mi mente parecía estar separada de mi cuerpo aun con el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Llegué a un lugar que estaba solo, no había ningún humano en kilómetros a la redonda y me senté en una piedra que estaba junto a un gran pino, podía ver a 2 pequeñas ardillas felices de la vida jugando en las ramas del árbol de enfrente, como si eso me importara ahora, como si algo realmente importara ahora, simplemente todavía no podía creer que lo que había visto era real, no lo quería creer, acababa de verlo a _él_, siempre estuve ansiosa de que esto pasara aunque aun no estuviera lista y de que me sirvió?? Solo sirvió para hacer que la herida en mi pecho se hiciera mas profunda que nunca_, "necesito un cambio" _ oí claramente su voz en mi cabeza recordando lo que me había dicho antes de dejarme ese día en el bosque, así que este es el cambio que querías?? Cambiar a una inútil humana por ella??, aun así no te puedo culpar es claro porque lo hiciste, ella era simplemente perfecta, alta, delgada, un cabello hermoso y una cara que me atrevería a decir que es hermosa aun para los de nuestra especie, algo con lo que nunca hubiera podido competir una simple humana y con lo que aun ahora tampoco estoy en condiciones para competir, sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, como si apretaran mi muerto corazón tan fuerte que fuera a explotar, como deseaba poder llorar, pero en lugar de eso lo único que podía hacer era sollozar, como odiaba esto, prefería soportar mil veces la transformación a sentir el horrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, por que Edward?? Por que?? Y fue entonces cuando entendí todo, no sabia porque me sorprendía el hecho de que Edward estuviera con esa mujer, que podía esperar si ellos me habían abandonado hace casi 7 años, era como si realmente hasta ese momento me hubiera dado cuenta de que la que yo había creído mi familia me habían abandonado sin razón o tal vez si tenían razón, simplemente Edward había encontrado a alguien que si le convenía y su familia lo siguió a su nueva casa donde vivían mas vampiros y no una simple humana con la que entretenerse un rato, sentí como me golpeaban con fuerza en el corazón, un golpe de la realidad, doloroso pero necesario, por fin me daba cuenta de que para ellos yo solo era un juguete o una mascota como una vez dijo Laurent, pero yo ya no era aquella torpe humana, yo ya no era la misma Bella de hace 7 años y si ellos me habían olvidado yo también lo haría aunque los tuviera que ver diario, los olvidaría a todos, sobretodo a Edward esta vez para siempre aunque me costara el alma entera, lo haría.

No estaba de humor para entrar a la escuela y tener que soportar las presentaciones y a los chicos que como siempre se sorprendían de la belleza de nosotros los vampiros, pero si no lo hacia mis hermanos se preocuparían por mi y eso era lo ultimo que quería en ese momento, me levanté y me di cuenta de que mis jeans y mis converse estaban llenos de lodo, no podía entrar así a las escuela y solo faltaban 35 min para la segunda clase, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi auto y conduje hacia la casa varios kilómetros arriba del limite de velocidad, no me gustaba conducir rápido y menos tanto pero sino, no llegaría a tiempo, además de que al ser una vampira la seguridad ya no me importaba demasiado.

Llegue a la casa y subí a mi cuarto para buscar algo que ponerme intentando no pensar en todos los sucesos de esa mañana, abrí mi armario para tomar unos jeans cuando vi en la parte de abajo una pequeña caja con un enorme listón morado, la puse en el sofá y la abrí, adentro había algo de ropa que Mich me había regalado en mi cumpleaños según ella especialmente elegida para mi aunque la verdad es que ese estilo no me quedaba para nada, yo intentaba vestirme lo mas cómoda posible, pero decidí probármelo ya que ni siquiera eso había hecho, me lo puse y fui a verme al espejo que había en la puerta de mi baño, cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo me quede casi tan sorprendida como cuando me vi a mi misma después de mi transformación, me veía completamente diferente, traía puesta una falda negra de piel algo pegada que me llegaba unos 15 cm arriba de la rodilla, una blusa negra de manga larga adornada con algo de tela del mismo color y unas botas altas que me llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas adornadas de la misma forma que la blusa, aunque no me convencían mucho los tacones de las botas ya que eran algo altos, no me podía quejar por completo, aunque no era lo que acostumbraba usar no se veía mal.

En ese momento oí la puerta de la entrada y como unos tacones se acercaban a mi cuarto y se detenían justo en la entrada.

"Pasa Mich"

"Wow Bella te ves hermosa!! Sabia que te quedaría genial esa ropa!!" dijo con una gran sonrisa, en el sentido de la moda se parecía demasiado a… bueno eso ya no importaba.

"Solo veía como me queda, y por cierto que haces aquí??"

"Es que no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que no estabas bien y como no me concentraba, pedí permiso para salir de clase y no vi tu auto así que me imagine que estarías aquí, solo quería saber como estabas" me dijo algo tímida algo muy raro en ella.

"Estoy bien, solo que no quiero hablar de eso ahora" dije con una pequeña sonrisa o algo parecido, "Me voy a cambiar rápido para irnos"

"No te cambies, te ves muy bien aparte tu me prometiste que un día te lo ibas a poner y que mejor día que hoy, nueva escuela, nueva Bella!!" dijo Mich en un mal intento por animarme, si había algo que realmente no me animaba en lo mas mínimo era algo como la ropa, pero tal vez tenia razón, si pensaba cambiar, porque no hacerlo completamente?? Además, sino me acostumbraba siempre podía regresar a mi antigua y cómoda vestimenta.

" Esta bien, pero no te acostumbres mucho ok??"

"ok, lo prometo" dijo dándome una enorme sonrisa "oye creo que ya debemos irnos faltan casi 15 minutos para entrar a clase, y no pienso dejar a mi novio Jake con todas esa chicas tras el" dijo cerrando un ojo en forma de broma, pero yo sabia que había algo de cierto en lo que había dicho, Michelle estaba enamorada de Jake, era mas que obvio, pero ella no lo reconocía.

"Si ya vámonos"

Salimos y yo me subí a mi auto mientras que Mich se subió a la x-trail que tomó prestada para ir a la casa, Mich iba adelante a gran velocidad mientras yo la seguía, así llegamos a la escuela 5 minutos antes de que tocaran y nos estacionamos en los mismos lugares que en la mañana ya que como nadie había movido su carro todo estaba igual, Mich y yo entramos a la escuela justo cuando dieron el toque para entrar a clase, por suerte según nuestros horarios esa clase me tocaba con Chris y ese día no tenia que tomar ninguna clase con Jake lo que me daba mas tiempo sin tener que hablar con él de lo de… de lo de la mañana.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin novedades, bueno de no ser porque Chris amenazó a 2 chicos que querían que saliera con ellos y a otro que le regaló una rosa a Mich con arrancarles la cabeza, a veces llevaba su papel de hermano y novio celoso un poco lejos pero eso era bueno ya que así casi ningún humano se acercaba demasiado a nosotros y podíamos evitar riesgos.

Ya era medio día, hora de ir a la cafetería como todos los estudiantes, sentí como si me apretaran el estomago justo como cuando era humana, a pesar de todo estaba demasiado nerviosa, era seguro que en la cafetería los volvería a ver, ahí estarían todos, ahí estaría _él…_ con ella, en ese momento recordé todo lo de la mañana, de todo el dolor, del todo el enojo, de la decisión que había tomado y de algún lado saque la valentía necesaria para caminar unos cuantos metros hacia la cafetería, aunque aun me sentía demasiado nerviosa pero había decidido cambiar, ser una nueva Bella, no estaba segura de poder lograrlo pero por lo menos tenia que aparentar que lo era, así que camine junto a mis hermanos hasta la puerta y entramos como si fuera lo mas normal y en realidad lo era, pero por alguna razón para mi era como si se tratara de una misión de la que dependiera mi existencia, respire para relajarme lo cual sirvió un poco y camine con mi familia en dirección a una mesa desocupada casi al final de la cafetería, caminaba por el pasillo entre las mesas viendo hacia el frente sin voltear, cuando oí un ruido e instintivamente voltee en la dirección de la que provenía y los vi, sentados en una mesa del otro lado de la cafetería, estaban paralizados y como si hubieran visto un fantasma, se quedaron inmóviles hasta que Alice reaccionó con una gran sonrisa dispuesta a ir hacia donde yo estaba pero yo solo tome a Chris de la mano, me voltee y seguí caminando con mi familia como si nada hubiera pasado.


	5. Reencuentro

**Hola wow 1000 gracias por todos sus reviews, siento haberme tardado tanto pero he tenido muchísima tarea y creo que ahora me voy a tardar mucho en subir los siguientes capítulos, pero voy a intentar que no sea mucho tiempo bueno aquí les dejo este cap. Espero q les guste. **

*Capitulo anterior.

Instintivamente voltee en la dirección de la que provenía y los vi, sentados en una mesa del otro lado de la cafetería, estaban paralizados y como si hubieran visto un fantasma, se quedaron inmóviles hasta que Alice reaccionó con una gran sonrisa dispuesta a ir hacia donde yo estaba pero yo solo tome a Chris de la mano, me voltee y seguí caminando con mi familia como si nada hubiera pasado.

*********Reencuentro*****

Bella pov.

El "almuerzo" había sido horrible, Jake estaba demasiado serio, a decir verdad creo que estaba enojado por toda la situación, pero el no dijo nada de eso, de hecho prácticamente no dijo nada de nada durante los 40 minutos que estuvimos ahí, Chris estaba fastidiado por toda la atención que recibíamos de los humanos y se la pasó quejándose de ellos, y Mich simplemente se fastidió de esos 2 y se puso sus audífonos para olvidarse un rato de ellos aunque a ratos me veía de una forma extraña, entre curiosa y preocupada lo cual solo me hacia sentir peor, eso sin contar que me sentía como bicho en el microscopio ya que como dije antes recibíamos demasiada atención de los humanos, pero había algo diferente a la atención de siempre, sentía como los vampiros del otro lado de la cafetería centraban su atención sobre nosotros como si analizaran cada uno de nuestros movimientos, en especial sentía una mirada aun mas pesada que las demás, pero no voltee a ver de quien era simplemente intenté ignorarlos lo mejor que podía, el ambiente se sentía cada vez mas pesado en aquel lugar así que mis hermanos y yo salimos de la cafetería antes de que dieran el toque para regresar a cases, fuimos a lo que parecía un pequeño patio atrás de los salones donde había unos alumnos fumando y platicando, no estábamos solos pero eso era mejor que estar bajo la atención de mas de media escuela, Chris empezó a molestar a Jake lo que por extraño que parezca lo puso de mejor humor y empezaron a pelear de juego mientras Mich y yo solo los veíamos divertidas, fue entonces cuando algo llamó mi atención, vi algo moverse demasiado rápido entre los arboles, algo andaba mal, no era normal que hubiera algo que se moviera rápido para alguien de mi especie, Mich también lo noto y ambas nos tensamos, Jake y Chris notaron nuestro cambio y 1 segundo después miraban en la misma dirección que nosotras, no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal pero por alguna razón me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

"Que pasa??" preguntaron Jake y Chris al unísono confundidos.

"No lo vieron??" pregunte

"Mmm no, ver que??"

"Algo, una sombra, se movía rápido entre los arboles" dijo Mich como si estuviera en una especie de trance sin apartar la vista de los arboles

"Seguro era un lince o algo así, no creo que sea importante" dijo Chris mientras me abrazaba.

"No lo creo, era demasiado rápido"

"Bueno sea lo que sea es obvio que ya se fue, y también debemos de irnos nosotros si no queremos llegar tarde de vuelta a la tortura de las matemáticas" dijo Jake con cara divertida lo cual solo me hizo enfadar mas, mi hermana y yo no estábamos inventando nada, era tan difícil creernos??

"Esta bien vamos" dije con cara de pocos amigos, el que no estuviera de humor para pelear en ese momento no quería decir que me quedaría como si nada aunque no sirvió de mucho porque los 2 actuaban como si nada.

***************

Las 2 últimas clases fueron total y completamente aburridas, al menos la última me tocó con Michelle y nos entretuvimos un rato platicando en voz baja de tal forma que los demás alumnos no podían oírnos, al fin tocaron el timbre para que pudiéramos salir, Mich y yo íbamos camino hacia el estacionamiento donde veríamos a los chicos, bajamos las escaleras del estacionamiento y ahí estaban ellos afuera de sus carros ultimo modelo, sentí como si alguien imaginario me golpeara súper fuerte en el estomago y lo mejor que pude hacer fue tomar aire, que tontería, como si yo realmente necesitara del aire, pero el hacer eso me tranquilizó un poco, camine con Mich y pase justo frente a ellos como si fueran cualquier otro humano de aquella escuela, pensé que lo había logrado, hasta que alguien me agarro del brazo.

"Bella!!" dijo o mas bien chilló Alice mientras me jalaba del brazo para que volteara hacia ella.

No quería voltear y enfrentarme a ellos en ese momento, solo quería irme corriendo de ahí, a mi casa con mi familia, pero sabia que por tentador que sonara no podía pasarme la vida (si es que así se podía llamar) huyendo de ellos, así que voltee para quedar frente a ella, y ella me abrazó muy fuerte, estuve apunto de corresponderle el abrazo cuando todos los recuerdos y el enojo me llenaron por completo así que me quede completamente inmóvil hasta que Alice deshizo el abrazo.

"Alice suéltame por favor" dije lo mas inexpresiva que pude, aunque en el fondo me moría de ganas de también abrazar a la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga y mi casi hermana, pero no podía volver a caer en sus juegos.

"Bella, por favor tenemos que hablar" dijo en tono como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Ja, hablar?? De que quieres que hablemos Alice?? Como te ha ido en estos años??" dije casi gritando en un tono sarcástico lleno de enojo y rencor.

"Por favor Bella"

"No tenemos nada de que hablar" dije lo ultimo viendo primero a Alice y luego recorrí la mirada por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia hasta llegar a _él_, Edward, tenia una expresión de enojo y… dolor?? No, claro que no, seguramente solo era mi imaginación que aun le gustaba jugar conmigo, al verlo sentí como si mi corazón hubiera latido de un solo y fuerte golpe por primera vez desde hace años, me quede así, como si estuviera bajo una especie de hechizo durante algunos segundos, hasta que el se movió dispuesto a ir hacia donde yo me encontraba pero la chica rubia que se encontraba detrás de él lo abrazó por detrás haciendo que Edward se detuviera, eso bastó para liberarme del "hechizo" y regresarme a la realidad así que me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

"Bella, no puedes hacer esto!! " era _su _voz, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como podía hacerme esto?? .

"No puedo hacer esto?? Y desde cuando te importa lo que hago?? Cuando le ha importado a alguno de ustedes lo que hago?? "dije furiosa pero con un claro dolor en la voz.

"Que esta pasando aquí?" dijo Chris serio y en cierta forma amenazador.

"No es nada, por lo menos nada importante" dije lo mas fríamente que pude, "ven vámonos" dije agarrando a mi "novio" de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia los autos, lo ultimo que alcance a oír antes de subirme a mi carro fue a Alice que sollozaba mi nombre casi en un susurro.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegamos a la casa, entre y me dirigí directo hacia las escaleras.

"Bella, espera tenemos que hablar!!" dijo Chris en tono de padre regañón.

"Lo siento, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora" dije con una triste sonrisa

"Hermanita, necesitamos saber que esta pasando para poder apoyarte" dijo Mich preocupada

"Michelle tiene razón Bella, tienes que desahogarte" dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba

"Lo se, si quieres cuéntales, yo solo quiero estar un momento sola" dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté junto a la ventana, había empezado a llover y el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro para ser apenas las 5 de la tarde, hasta el clima parecía estar en mi contra, no podía creer que la poca fortaleza, tranquilidad e incluso felicidad que me había costado tanto tiempo conseguir se hubiera ido en tan solo unos segundos, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no podía borrar aquella imagen de mi mente, y lo que era peor, tenia que concentrarme demasiado para que no pasara frente a mi una y otra vez, como la abrazaba, como la besaba, porque?? Porque se empeñaba Edward en hacerme sufrir?? Empezaba a sollozar por centésima vez en el día, solo veía mi reflejo en la ventana y como una gota de lluvia caía justo debajo del reflejo de mi ojo derecho, como si se compadeciera de mi, y de mi deseo de poder llorar, dormir para escapar de la realidad e incluso de morir para escapar y olvidar este dolor, tal vez los vampiros no pudiéramos cansarnos físicamente , pero si emocionalmente, mi alma ya no aguantaba mas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, cuando oí a alguien acercarse a mi habitación y detenerse justo afuera, como si estuviera dándose valor para poder entrar, ese olor era inconfundible, así que me levante para arreglarme la falda que aun llevaba puesta y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

"Pasa Jake" dije y al segundo siguiente pude ver como un chico alto, que parecía un par de años mas grande de lo que realmente era, entraba a mi cuarto con cara de preocupación.

"Que pasa??" dije preocupándome tan solo de ver su expresión.

"Nada es solo que… llego esto" dijo mientras me entregaba una carta sin abrir, la voltee y me quede helada cuando vi el nombre de quienes venia dirigida, Los Vulturi…

**Lo se es muy corto, pero espero que les halla gustado, espero sus reviews!!!**


	6. Maldito sentimiento

**Hola perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este cap. pero estuve en exámenes super estresada muxisimas gracias por sus reviews espero que les guste este cap.**

Capitulo anterior.

"Que pasa??" dije preocupándome tan solo de ver su expresión.

"Nada es solo que… llego esto" dijo mientras me entregaba una carta sin abrir, la voltee y me quede helada cuando vi el nombre de quienes venia dirigida, Los Vulturi…

*****Maldito sentimiento*****

Jake y yo nos quedamos viendo la carta como si de un momento a otro fuera a atacarnos por sorpresa, los Vulturi nunca mandaban una carta solo para saludar así porque si, fueran las que fueran las noticias, no podían ser nada buenas, al menos no para mi familia de eso estaba segura.

"De que crees que se trate??" pregunto Jake tan nervioso como yo

"No lo se" dije en voz baja mientras abría el sobre y comencé a leer en voz alta.

Estaba escrita personalmente por Aro, al principio solo eran saludos y explicaba algo de que Santiago había subido de puesto o algo parecido y que ahora era uno de los miembros mas importantes de los Vulturi, debí imaginar que era algo para convencernos de formar parte de la guardia, empecé a tranquilizarme conforme iba leyendo, hasta que vi un mensaje casi al final de la carta;

"_**Por cierto han llegado algunos rumores sobre tu familia a oídos de la guardia, se dice que conviven he incluso algunos aseguran que vive con ustedes uno de nuestros enemigos naturales, un licántropo, estoy seguro de que son simples invenciones ya que seria prácticamente imposible que pasaran tanto tiempo con uno, soportando la peste entre otras cosas, sin embargo estos rumores se hacen cada vez mas fuertes, espero que puedas desmentirlos porque una cosa así, haría necesaria la visita de algunos miembros de la guardia, espero que lo comprendas aunque claro no creo que esto llegue a ser necesario, he incluso si aceptaras la propuesta de Santiago, bueno podría decirse que les facilitaría mucho las cosas a tu familia y a ti, espero que lo consideres, sin mas por el momento espero tu respuesta.**_

_**Guardia Vulturi."**_

Aunque la carta era de Aro, la firma era de la guardia lo que lo hacia oficial, genial lo único que me faltaba, tener la atención de la guardia de los Vulturi sobre nosotros.

"Jaja, así que eso era todo?? " dijo Jake con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá de mi cuarto y se estiraba para relajarse

"Como puedes estar tan tranquilo!! No oíste una palabra de lo que acabo de decir??" dije histérica, casi gritando, en serio no entendía lo que le harían si descubrían que los rumores eran verdad??

"Ey, tranquila, claro que oí todo, y estoy tranquilo porque todo ese cuento solo se trata de un vil chantaje para que aceptes casarte con ese chupasangre, el tal Santiago"

"Ya lo se, pero aun así ellos saben que estas aquí, con nosotros y si descubren que es verdad te van a matar y a nosotros nos van a acusar de traición, esto es mas que un vil chantaje!!" grité en un intento porque entendiera la situación.

"Ya lo se pequeña, pero estoy seguro de que Aro realmente no cree que eso sea verdad, el mismo te lo dijo, solo es una escusa para recordarles que les conviene estar en su famosísima guardia" dijo mientras me abrazaba haciendo que me tranquilizara un poco, "pero si quieres q me valla…" dijo poniendo cara de cachorro a medio morir.

"Claro que no menso!!" dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de juego, "Supongo que tienes razón, tal vez cuando le diga que no es cierto nos crea y se calmen las cosas"

"Estoy seguro de que si, todo va a estar bien" me dijo con una tranquila sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, "mientras yo voy a comer, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, Mich te esta esperando para ir a cazar"

"Esta bien dile que bajo en 5 min."

Jake hizo una seña con la mano en señal de que le diría a Mich y salió de mi cuarto, intentaba estar tranquila, pero aun con lo que me había dicho Jake, no podía evitar sentirme extremadamente nerviosa, algo andaba mal con todo esto, pero que era?? Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez lo que me ponía así eran los sucesos de ese día, de nuevo un inmenso dolor lleno todo mi cuerpo, intente ignorar este sentimiento y me apure a contestarle a Aro.

No era muy buena escribiendo, en si lo único que decía la carta era una tonta excusa de que le perdonamos la vida a un licántropo que nos dio lastima en una pelea y que seguro eso era lo que había generado los rumores, la metí en un sobre, lista para enviarla el día siguiente, me puse mis jeans y una sudadera y salí a cazar con mi hermana intentando olvidarme de todo.

*******************

Eran las 7 de la mañana, me estaba alistando para ir a la escuela (física y mentalmente) cuando Michelle entro a mi cuarto cargando unas 8 bolsas de distintas tiendas, la mayoría de las cuales yo no había escuchado en mi vida, pero eso no me sorprendió mucho, es decir yo no soy una fanática de la moda ni de la ropa.

"Bella enserio piensas ir así a la escuela??" dijo como si estuviera cometiendo alguna especie de crimen, lo que me pareció muy raro porque ella no era precisamente amante de la moda, al menos no de la que las demás chicas están acostumbradas, su estilo era diferente, parecía mmm… una estrella de rock.

"Si, que tiene de malo??"

" Nada, es solo que ayer te veías genial!! y bueno, quería regalarte algunas cosas" dijo señalando todas las bolsas con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

"Wow Mich gracias, enserio, pero no debiste haber gastado tanto dinero en ropa para mi" dije mientras sacaba alguna de la ropa de las bolsas y fingía estar emocionada.

"No te preocupes, no gaste mucho, solo cobre algunos favores jeje"

"Favores?? Que favores??" no me gustaba como sonaba eso

"Hey, tranquila, solo use un poco de fuerza para ahuyentar a unos cuantos ladrones, no te preocupes, solo piensan que soy una especie de maestra en artes marciales o algo así" dijo con cara de niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme la escena, "Esta bien, bajo en 10 min. para irnos a la escuela ok??"

"Si, te espero abajo, no te tardes!!" dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Saque algo de ropa de una de las bolsas, me la puse y fui al enorme espejo de mi baño para poder peinarme, traía puestos unos leggins negros a la cadera, unos zapatos de tacón alto, y una blusa-chamarra de manga larga q me llegaba un poco mas abajo del ombligo, estaba segura de que de haber sido humana en esos momentos, estaría completamente sonrojada.

Oí que Chris bajaba al garaje, así que me apure a hacerme una alta cola de caballo, agarre mi bolsa que estaba junto al closet y baje para encontrarme con mis hermanos, que me esperaban afuera de sus autos.

*******************

Fuimos de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, por lo que pudimos entrar antes de que llegaran _ellos_, lo que hizo que me sintiera mas tranquila, la primera clase era de química y me tocaba con Jake, así que ambos nos separamos de Mich y Chris para dirigirnos a una especie de salón-laboratorio, cuando llegamos al salón ya estaban casi todos los demás alumnos, así que los equipos de laboratorio ya estaban casi completos, Jake y yo fuimos hacia una mesa que estaba en la parte de adelante del salón, al parecer íbamos a ser los únicos del equipo, lo que hizo que agradeciera toda la buena suerte que estaba teniendo ese día, bueno eso era hasta que al ultimo momento, antes de que cerraran la puerta, entrara la hermosa vampira rubia que había visto el día anterior con _ellos_ , al verla no pude evitar que todas las imágenes del día anterior regresaran a mi mente, sentí como una sensación de enojo, dolor y odio hacia ella llenaban todo mi cuerpo, inconscientemente cerré el puño, al parecer Jake lo noto ya que me agarro de la otra mano y me dio un pequeño apretón para que me calmara, pero para mi mala suerte, él no fue el único en notarlo, la vampira que se encontraba a pocos metros de mi lugar, solo se me quedo viendo fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa de laboratorio y se sentaba justo junto a mi.

La clase fue peor de lo que esperaba, la nueva integrante de los Cullen no solo se sentó en mi mesa, se paso todo el tiempo mirándome de forma altiva y con una estúpida sonrisa burlona que no quitaba por nada del mundo, eso sin contar que había intentado quemarme con acido 2 veces, y lo único que hacia era disculparse diciendo "Ups, fue un accidente", como si le fuera a creer su tonta disculpa, claro que aunque me hubiera bañado en acido no me hubiera hecho absolutamente nada, y ella lo sabia, pero aun así era demasiado molesto.

La clase termino después de lo que me parecieron horas, fui la primera en salir del salón, seguida por Jake, caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela abriéndonos paso entre los alumnos para podernos encontrar con el resto de mi familia. Las siguientes 2 clases fueron de lo más tranquilas, tanto que estoy segura que de haber sido humana me hubiera quedado dormida en ambas, pero no todo podía ser tranquilidad y "felicidad", llego la hora del almuerzo e igual que el día anterior una sensación de ansiedad invadió todo mi cuerpo, entre con mi familia a la cafetería y me dirigí directo hacia donde estaba la comida sin voltear a ningún lado, tome un poco de espagueti y un paquete de galletas como de costumbre para disimular que almorzaba como una alumna mas, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo, y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa desocupada solo que para mi mala suerte para llegar a ella teníamos que pasar justo junto a la mesa donde se encontraban los Cullen, definitivamente alguien allá arriba debía de odiarme mucho, suspire, agarre de la mano a Chris y caminamos, seguidos de Jake y Mich (que también iban agarrados de la mano) hacia la mesa.

Alice solo me veía con cara de perro regañado, Edward con una mezcla de enojo y dolor?? no claro que no, creo que solo era enojo, su novia me veía con odio y los demás… con algo parecido a preocupación, justo cuando estábamos pasando junto a ellos, la rubia abrazo a Edward y me sonrió burlonamente, sentí unas insoportables ganas de arrancarle el brazo con que lo abrazaba, pero lo mejor que pude hacer fue fingir que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, seguí caminando como si nada, hasta que la rubia me puso el pie, para que me tropezara?? enserio creía que iba a caer?? ok si quería jugar íbamos a jugar, fingí tropezarme y "sin querer" se me cayo la sopa en su blusa de seda

"Ups, fue un accidente" dije con cara inocente exactamente igual que ella esa misma mañana.

"Eres una estúpida!! Como te atreves!!" Dijo bueno mejor dicho grito mientras se paraba para quitarse la sopa de encima.

"Lo siento, creo que me tropecé con tu pie" dije de forma burlona intentando aguantarme la risa

"Eres una estúpida perra!! Crees que t voy a creer eso??" dijo mientras me gruñía (literalmente) dispuesta a atacarme justo ahí.

Al sentir la amenaza mis hermanos se acercaron a mí para apoyarme, y los Cullen aunque seguían sentados estaban en posición para atacar en cualquier momento.

"Mira perra oxigenada, eso lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte conmigo"

"Eres una…!!" no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que Edward la abrazo por detrás y le dijo al oído que se tranquilizarla

"Tienes razón amor, no vale la pena que me rebaje con una tonta escuincla como ella" dijo con su odiosa sonrisa burlona mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, en ese momento lo único que deseaba es que me atacaran en ese instante y me arrancaran el corazón a mordidas, estoy segura de que eso hubiera sido mucho mas soportable que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mich fue la única en darse cuenta de eso, así que me tomo de la mano para irnos, pero no sin amenazar a la vampira

"Sabes?? yo que tu dejaba de meterme con Bella, bueno si realmente aprecias tu linda cara y te gusta así como esta, te recomiendo que lo hagas" dijo con cara de pocos amigos y nos fuimos a la mesa que estaba desocupada, bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos.

******************

Termino el almuerzo y salí con mis hermanos para ir a la clase que seguía, iba saliendo cuando vi que Mich se quedo viendo hacia la pared de enfrente, voltee y lo que vi simplemente me mató, Edward la estaba besando, pero no era un simple beso, la besaba de la forma que yo siempre quise que me besara, sin tener que controlarse con una débil humana, no, no era eso, ahora me daba cuenta de que él nunca me amó, yo simplemente fui un juguete para él, no soporté mas y me dirigí a un baño que estaba en los otros pasillos, y me detuve fuera de la puerta.

"Estas bien Bella??" me dijeron Chris y Mich al unisonó

"Si, solo necesito 5 min. los alcanzo al rato" dije con una sonrisa, pero sentí como la alegría no subía a mis ojos

Entre al baño y no pude evitar empezar a sollozar, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dejar todo y poder irme lejos de ahí, donde no los tuviera que ver, donde no lo tuviera que ver a _él_, donde no tuviera que ver la prueba de que lo que yo creía era la mas hermosa historia de amor, era solo una ilusión y una mentira, pero simplemente no podía abandonar a mi familia, así que solo me quedaba ser fuerte, por ellos que era lo único que tenia, oí que alguien se acercaba, así que me levante y me arregle el cabello, al salir me encontré con 2 chicas, seguro las que había oído, así que no le preste importancia y seguí caminando hacia el salón donde me tocaba la siguiente clase, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que apenas y note que había alguien atrás de mi, y casi enseguida sentí que me tocaron el hombro lo que hizo que saltara por la sorpresa y me pusiera en posición de defensa, pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver quien era…

"Bella, tenemos que hablar…"


	7. Enfrentando la realidad

**Hola después de siglos de espera aquí esta el 7 cap. Gracias por todos su reviews y su apoyo!!**

Cap7

Capitulo anterior.

iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que apenas y note que había alguien atrás de mi, y casi enseguida sentí que me tocaron el hombro lo que hizo que saltara por la sorpresa y me pusiera en posición de defensa, pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver quien era…

"Bella, tenemos que hablar…"

*****Enfrentando la realidad*****

Me quede helada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o algo parecido, era _él_, estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, sentí como si mi estomago saltara de su lugar, su aroma invadió todos mis sentidos dejándome hipnotizada y perdida en sus dorados ojos, nos quedamos así durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas y a la vez segundos, hasta que Edward me tomo del brazo y me hizo reaccionar, así que me solté de golpe de su agarre y di un paso hacia atrás.

"Bella tenemos que hablar" repitió pero esta vez como si fuera una orden.

"Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo" dije casi en un susurro lleno de enojo y dolor, y me di media vuelta para irme.

Sentí como me agarro de la mano para jalarme y segundos después acorralarme contra el muro, pego su cuerpo al mío para que no pudiera escapar, estaba demasiado cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración contra mi pelo, sentí como inclinaba lentamente su cabeza

"No te vas a ir hasta que hablemos" susurro en tono triunfante en mi oído.

Estaba segura que de haber si sido humana estaría más que roja y apunto de hiperventilar, pero gracias al cielo no lo era…

"Ja, crees que estas tratando con la misma torpe humana de hace años?? Lamento informarte que ya nada es igual"

dije mientras que aprovechaba que estaba demasiado confiado y me zafé por su costado lo mas rápido que pude, pero para mi maldita mala suerte olvide que él era demasiado rápido aun para los de nuestra especie, así que alcanzo a agarrarme de la mano para que no pudiera irme.

"Enserio ya nada es igual??" dijo con una sonrisa de lado en forma de burla.

"Déjame en paz!!"

"Ya te lo dije, de aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos" dijo con tono amenazador.

"Y de que se supone que hablemos?? De cómo te ha ido todos estos años?? Digo, por que se nota que a ti te ha ido de maravilla" dije intentando sonar sarcástica pero en vez de eso solo se oyó un profundo dolor en mi voz al recordar las imágenes de Edward besándose con _ella._

Edward se quedo totalmente inexpresivo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

"Creo que mi familia y yo merecemos una explicación"

Me quede sin habla, ellos eran los que habían jugado conmigo, para después irse y dejarme abandonada, llevándose mi vida con ellos y ahora era yo la que les debía una explicación?? Simplemente era increíble.

"Yo les debo una explicación?? No puede ser enserio" dije totalmente incrédula.

"Bella, creo que tengo derecho a saber que estas haciendo aquí y en… en este estado" dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo dando a entender que _"este estado" _ era transformada en vampira.

Así que eso era lo que tanto le molestaba, que no hubiera podido deshacerse completamente de mi?? Sentí que el hoyo que había estado todos estos años en mi pecho se hacia todavía mas grande y profundo, y a la vez sentía como todo ese enojo y rencor crecían junto con el.

"Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, y como te dije, yo no te debo ninguna explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida" dije llena de rabia y dolor

Me di vuelta para irme a una velocidad demasiado rápida para parecer de humana, pero eso era lo ultimo que me preocupaba en ese momento, fui directo al salón donde tenia la siguiente clase, apenas entre a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta, me sentía tan mal que no me di cuenta de quien estaba en el asiento de al lado.

El profesor empezó a hablar sobre unas reglas de gramática que ya todos conocíamos, por lo que los demás alumnos empezaron a platicar entre ellos, lo que agradecí profundamente, así no tendría que fingir que ponía atención como siempre, así que me quede sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me saco de ellos.

"Bella" oí un susurro apenas audible para el oído humano, voltee para encontrarme con Alice, lo ultimo que necesitaba en ese momento era a otra Cullen _"pidiéndome explicaciones" _así que me voltee al frente de la clase y me quede viendo al profesor como si estuviera diciendo lo mas interesante de este mundo, cuando _"alguien"_ dejo un papelito doblado en mi banca:

"_**Bella se que debes odiarnos, pero por lo menos dame la oportunidad de poder explicarte…"**_

Explicarme que?? Que yo solo había sido su tonta mascota humana, creo que eso quedaba mas que claro, además, realmente no creía poder tener otra _"plática"_ de esas con cualquiera de los Cullen.

"_**No creo que ninguna explicación cambie las cosas"**_

Conteste al reverso del mismo papelito y se lo pase. Pude oír un suspiro y segundos después me paso otro recado…

"_**Bella, por favor, no tienes idea de todo lo que me a costado, solo dame 5 minutos después de la clase por favor…"**_

Voltee a verla y tenia la misma cara de puchero que hacia para convencerme cuando éramos amigas, o al menos cuando creía que éramos amigas.

Suspire, "Esta bien" susurre dándome por vencida. Era mas que obvio que Alice no iba a dejarme tranquila hasta que hablara con ella.

La clase se paso demasiado rápido desde ese momento, casi sin darme cuenta llego el momento de enfrentar la realidad, camine fuera del salón con paso humano para encontrarme frente a Alice.

"Bien te escucho…" dije totalmente inexpresiva

"Bella se que piensas que mi familia y yo te abandonamos porque ya no nos importabas, pero eso no es cierto, nosotros solo apoyamos la decisión de mi hermano por que Edward…" se quedo callada como si hubiera estado a punto de decir una grosería o algo parecido.

"Por que Edward… ??" dije lo mas inexpresiva que pude, con el simple hecho de oír su nombre me empecé a sentir extremadamente ansiosa, justo como cuando era humana.

"Edward… tenia sus razones" dijo un poco nerviosa

Eso era lo que quería decirme?? Que me habían dejado por que Edward tenia sus razones?? Razones que yo ya sabia y conocía perfectamente y que el se había encargado personalmente en restregármelas en la cara.

"Alice, creo que esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido yo…"

"No, espera!!" dijo tomándome de la mano "Bella las razones de mi hermano, te las debe decir el mismo, yo no puedo hablar por el, pero si por mi, no tienes idea de cómo te hemos extrañado y lo difícil que ha sido para el resto de mi familia y para mi."

"Difícil para ustedes?? Enserio crees que yo me convertí en esto por gusto?? Crees que yo decidí condenarme a este dolor eterno??" dije histérica y casi sollozando, no lo podía evitar, a pesar de todo y aunque me costara admitirlo, seguía queriendo a Alice como si fuera mi hermana, y simplemente no podía seguir fingiendo con ella.

"Oh Bella!! Cuanto lo siento" dijo para después darme un fuerte abrazo…

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Espero sus reviews!!**


	8. Explicaciones

**Hola después de siglos aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Capitulo anterior**

"Difícil para ustedes?? Enserio crees que yo me convertí en esto por gusto?? Crees que yo decidí condenarme a este dolor eterno??" dije histérica y casi sollozando, no lo podía evitar, a pesar de todo y aunque me costara admitirlo, seguía queriendo a Alice como si fuera mi hermana, y simplemente no podía seguir fingiendo con ella.

"Oh Bella!! Cuanto lo siento" dijo para después darme un fuerte abrazo…

*****Explicaciones*****

Correspondí al abrazo de Alice, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado, era como si hubiera recuperado una muy pequeña parte de mi, como si todo estuviera bien, aunque era consiente de que la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Cuando estuve mas calmada nos separamos y aparte la vista, hacia demasiado tiempo que no demostraba mis sentimientos con nadie.

"Bella, en realidad lo siento mucho, crees poder perdonarme??" dijo con mirada de niña regañada y a la vez con algo de miedo.

Quise poder decirle que no, y vengarme aunque fuera solo un poco de todo lo que sentí cuando ellos se fueron, cuando me dejaron, pero no pude, por alguna razón le creía, creía que ella había sufrido tanto como yo al dejarme y aunque intentara negarlo necesitaba demasiado a mi amiga, a mi hermana.

"Supongo que no me vas a dejar tranquila hasta que diga que te perdono cierto?? Creo que no me queda de otra" dije con una triste sonrisa.

"Oh Bella gracias!!" dijo dándome otro fuerte abrazo, " Espera a que Esme y Carlisle te vean!! Se van a alegrar muchísimo!!" dijo emocionada mientras me jalaba hacia a la puerta principal de la escuela

"No espera" dije mientras me paraba en seco para que Alice no me siguiera jalando, lo cual sirvió ya que ella solo se paro y me miro con cara confundida.

"Yo no puedo ir a tu casa, es decir…" mi imaginación empezó a crear miles de imágenes de Edward con la chica rubia, era como si recordara todo lo que él y yo vivimos juntos, todos los abrazos, todas las caricias, todos los besos, pero en lugar de verme a mi misma entre sus brazos la veía a _ella, _simplemente no iba a poder resistirlo, "no creo que sea buena idea"

"Oh, tienes razón, lo olvidaba" dijo con una triste sonrisa al comprender la situación "Por que no vas a cenar el mañana?? Algunos van a ir a cazar y así podemos estar más tranquilos, mi familia va a estar muy feliz de que vallas y puedes traer a tus amigos" dijo con una sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior, era una sonrisa cálida, pero aun así la alegría no subía a sus ojos.

Me quede pensando por unos segundos, a pesar de que _ellos _no fueran a estar no me gustaba mucho la idea, no estaba muy segura de estar lista para enfrentarme al resto de los Cullen, Alice pareció leer mis pensamientos…

"Vamos Bella, Esme te ha extrañado demasiado, todos lo hemos hecho" dijo con una triste mirada mientras me tomaba la mano, por un momento pude ver en sus ojos tanta tristeza y dolor como yo había sentido en todo este tiempo.

"Esta bien" dije en un medio suspiro "Supongo que una _cena _no matara a nadie"

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Alice ya se había arrojado sobre mí para darme otro cálido abrazo.

"Gracias Bella" decía con la voz llena de emoción, "espera a que se lo diga a los demás!!, van a…" no pudo terminar ya que una voz, o mas bien un carraspeo la interrumpió.

Recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba al estacionamiento, estaba una vampiro alta y rubia, tenía las facciones afiladas aun para ser una de nuestra especie, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla (mucho mas arriba) y con un pronunciado escote. Tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras nos veía a Alice y a mí.

"Alice, hermana, ya nos vamos, Edward y los demás ya nos están esperando" dijo la vampira usando una voz dulce, intentando sonar encantadora pero su mirada solo mostraba desprecio hacia Alice y a mi.

Al parecer a Alice tampoco le gustaba mucho su _nueva hermana_ ya que puso cara de fastidio y ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle, Alice volteo de nuevo hacia mi para darme un pequeño abrazo de despedida…

"Los esperamos mañana a las 8:00" dijo con una sonrisa y se fue caminando al estacionamiento con la vampira.

***************

Al día siguiente fui de caza yo sola, no sabia si ir a casa de los Cullen esa noche fuera una buena idea, ni tampoco el hecho de involucrar a mi familia en esto, pero los necesitaba a mi lado, al menos a quienes quisieran estarlo…

"_Una reunión??'' pregunto Mich emocionada "Wow, hace muchísimo que no voy a una fiesta o algo parecido, donde es??"_

"_En la casa de los Cullen" dije totalmente inexpresiva _

"_Que?!?!?!?!" dijeron Michelle y Jacob al unísono_

"_A casa de la zorra con la que te peleaste en la cafetería?? Es una broma cierto?? dijo Michelle entre sarcástica e incrédula_

"_No, no lo es, ella no va a estar, ni ella ni…"_

"_No puedes estar hablando enserio" dijo Jacob con voz calmada pero llena de amargura y rencor "Bella, te abandonaron, si no fuera por ellos tu aun serias humana, no estarías condenada, el chupasangre te dejo sola, a tu suerte, para irse con…, Bella ellos destruyeron tu vida y tu los recibes como si no hubiera pasado nada?? _

_Me quede sin habla, todas sus palabras me hirieron en lo mas profundo, cada una de ellas fue como si me pegaran directo en el corazón. _

"_Claro que no es como si no hubiera pasado nada, simplemente no pienso huir de mis problemas durante toda mi existencia, y creo que ya es tiempo de enfrentarlos, así sea con su apoyo o sin el" dije apunto de comenzar a gritar_

_Jake empezó a respirar mas profunda y pesadamente, se quedo callado casi un minuto mientras intentaba calmarse, sabia que lo había herido, él había estado conmigo todo este tiempo y yo me acababa de poner de lado de quienes me dejaron sin importarles lo que me pasara, pero después de todo lo que había dicho simplemente no pude evitar decir eso._

"_Bien me alegra, porque no pienso apoyarte para que vuelvan a destruir tu vida" dijo para segundos después salir de la casa azotando la puerta._

"_No te preocupes Bella, tienes todo mi apoyo, y si esa zorra se atreve a hacerte algo, va a saber quien es Michelle" dijo Mich con una gran sonrisa_

"_Y yo no pienso dejar a mi 'novia' sola entre tantos vampiros" dijo Chris mientras me abrazaba _

Al menos sabia que contaba con ambos para esa noche.

Era casi medio día, aunque la fina neblina no dejaba que se notara gran diferencia entre la mañana y la tarde. Acababa de de cazar 2 venados cuando un puma fue corriendo directo hacia donde yo estaba, estaba lista para saltar sobre él cuando me di cuenta de que el animal ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, algo lo había asustado o mas bien aterrado a tal grado que no había notado los restos de comida que había en su camino ni a uno de los depredadores mas peligrosos que estaba a su lado.

Mi instinto fue mas fuerte que mi sed, todos mis músculos se tensaron y mis sentidos se agudizaron aun mas, estuve así por unos minutos pero no podía ver ni oír nada fuera de lo normal, así que decidí regresar a la casa pero aun así no pude deshacerme de la sensación de ansiedad que me había invadido.

***************

Nos estacionamos enfrente de la que debería ser la casa de los Cullen, aunque no se parecía en nada a la casa que tenían en Forks, era una casa grande, del estilo del siglo XVIII aunque no se veía vieja, sino todo lo contrario, era sencilla y a la vez elegante, justo igual que sus dueños.

Cuando llegamos mis hermanos y yo a la puerta Alice ya nos estaba esperando y nos recibió a mi con un fuerte abrazo y a mis hermanos con una cálida sonrisa, al entrar a la sala vi al resto de la familia Cullen, Esme fue la primera en darme la bienvenida, y después los demás, hasta Rosalie me dio un abrazo, como había prometido Alice estaban todos ahí, excepto _ellos 2_.

"Bella, te vez hermosa, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte!!" dijo Esme mientras me daba un medio abrazo y nos conducía a la sala.

"Bella nos alegra mucho verte, pero… como es esto posible?? Creímos que habías…" dijo Carlisle de una forma en que nunca lo había visto, el estaba desconcertado y confundido

"Muerto, que había muerto" dije terminando su frase, lo que ocasionó que todos se tensaran un poco, pero Jace se encargo de relajarnos a todos.

"Lo que Carlisle quiere decir es no sabíamos con certeza que era lo que te había pasado, por alguna razón la ultima visión que tuve de ti fue cuando Laurent te atacó, Jace y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar a Forks porque estábamos mas cerca y luego se nos unieron los demás pero por mas que te buscamos no pudimos encontrar ningún rastro de ti y por mas que intentaba tener una visión tuya nunca pude, es por eso que supusimos lo peor Bella" dijo Alice con la cara llena de tristeza.

"Entiendo" dije tratando en verdad de entender el porque me habían dejado sola tanto tiempo, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos se fueron en un principio.

"Entendemos si no quieres hablar ni contarnos nada, pero nos gustaría saber como has estado todo este tiempo hermanita" dijo Emmett con un tono triste y medio de suplica

_("hermanita" )_ esa simple palabra me desarmo por completo, tuve que tomarme unos segundos para tranquilizarme, y no empezar a sollozar en ese instante enfrente de ellos, los que una vez fueron mi familia.

Michelle pareció darse cuenta de eso ya que me tomo fuertemente del brazo demostrándome su apoyo, una vez que estuve mas calmada fui capaz de hablar.

Nos sentamos en la sala mas por la costumbre de actuar como humanos que por necesidad, les conté todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que me dejaron en Forks, menos el hecho de que Chris y yo solo FINGIAMOS ser novios, les hice creer que en realidad lo éramos, creo que solo lo hice por protección propia, por protegerme de _él, _tampoco les di detalles sobre los Vulturi, solo les dije que estuvimos un tiempo con ellos, lo demás lo conté tal y como había sucedido.

Al terminar de contarles Alice y Esme estaban sollozando, mientras que los demás tenían la mirada de que se sentían culpables, si hubiera sido diferente la situación hubiera intentado arreglar las cosas para que no se sintieran así, pero mi dolor y rencor me lo impidieron.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Carlisle hablo,

"Bella, lamentamos mucho todo lo que has tenido que soportar tu sola…" decía con mirada triste, "se que nosotros tuvimos la culpa y no esperamos que nos perdones, pero considera que nosotros solo estábamos apoyando a nuestro hijo en su decisión, nunca nos imaginamos que pudiera pasarte algo así, si hubiéramos sabido que seguías… con _vida _hubiéramos hecho todo por ayudarte, hablo en nombre de toda mi familia al pedir una disculpa por eso, y espero que algún día logres perdonarnos"

No sabia que hacer, ellos habían destrozado mi vida al dejarme sola sin decir ni siquiera adiós, pero ellos no lo habían hecho con esa intención cierto?? Ellos solo habían apoyado la decisión de Edward.

Edward, él era el único culpable, el me había dejado para irse con _esa, _él fue el destrozo mi vida, por su culpa me había convertido en esto, el me quito a mi familia, me quito a la razón de mi existencia al irse, al dejarme sola, él era el único culpable de estuviera en ese momento sin saber que decirles a los que una vez fueron mis amigos, mi familia, el tenia la culpa de todo.

"Está bien, solo… denme tiempo para olvidar" dije o más bien susurre aunque todos al ser vampiros oyeron perfectamente.

"Gracias Bella!!" dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba, "No te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que quieras estoy segura de que todo volverá a ser como antes"

Había algo de lo que yo estaba segura… nunca nada volvería a ser como antes.

***************

Era cerca de la 1 am cuando llegamos a la casa después de haber estado con los Cullen, al parecer Jake aun no regresaba, así que Mich y Chris se quedaron en la sala viendo TV mientras que yo me fui a mi cuarto a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Entre a mi cuarto oscuro cuando sentí una sensación de ansiedad, podía sentir la presencia de alguien en mi cuarto, pero a pesar de que podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad no veía a nadie, di un paso hacia el frente en posición de ataque, me quede observando unos segundos sin poder ver a nadie, cuando de repente sentí como me jalaban por atrás y me acorralaban contra la pared mientras me tapaban la boca, estaba asustada, hasta que vi su cara, era él, era Edward.

Forcejé con él hasta que pude quitar su mano de mi boca.

"Qué demonios…" empecé a gritar cuando él me volvió a callar y presionó mas su cuerpo contra el mío

"Ya les explicaste a mi familia todo, es hora de que me lo digas a mi también" dijo en tono serio, lleno de rencor.

"Yo no te pienso explicar nada, si tanto te interesa porque no les preguntas a ellos??" dije sarcástica lo que hizo que se enojara aun mas, podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba contra mi cuerpo, el solo gruñó y me tomo con más fuerza de las muñecas contra la pared

"dime" volvió a decir o más bien a gruñir, por lo visto los Cullen no le habían querido contar nada, ni habían pensado en lo que había sucedido.

"No, no pienso darte ninguna explicación cuando tu destrozaste mi vida sin darme tampoco ninguna"

"Ja, y si destruí tu vida para que te hiciste inmortal??" dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía.

"Ya te lo dije, no pienso darte explicaciones, a ti que te importa??, lo que haga o no con mi vida es cosa mía no tuya" dije acercándome aun mas a él, mi boca estaba a lo mucho a 2 cm de la suya.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, en ese momento quería con todas mis fuerzas poder darle un golpe para alejarlo de mí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, parecía como si la respiración de Edward lo entumeciera por completo, en ese momento me sentí como tenia mucho que no me sentía, como me sentía cuando era humana, débil.

"Claro que no puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana con tu vida, y claro que me importa y si es asunto mío, que no te das cuenta??" dijo pero esta vez en lugar de enojo, su voz estaba llena de dolor.

Aun después de tanto tiempo, aunque su cara en esos momentos solo reflejara dolor, se veía tan guapo como el primer día que lo vi, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que aun mas, por un segundo estuve tentada a abrazarlo, a olvidarme de todo y a besar esos labios que hace tanto yo creía míos, estuve apunto de hacerlo cuando la voz de Michelle en el piso de abajo me hizo salir de mi trance y recordar mi horrible realidad.

"Dejo de ser asunto tuyo el día que te fuiste" dije volteándome para no verlo a los ojos

"Te equivocas es asunto mío simplemente porque eres un vampiro mas, una que vive con un licántropo, no quiero que mi familia tenga que salvarte como siempre" dijo altivo como si yo siempre hubiera sido un problema para el y su familia.

"No te preocupes, no pienso meterte en mis problemas, espero que con saber eso te baste por que no pienso contarte nada mas"

"Esta bien" dijo o más bien gruñó entre dientes mientras que intentaba controlar su respiración que cada vez era mas profunda a causa de su enojo.

"Bien, adiós" dije lo mas inexpresiva que pude. Edward solo volvió a gruñir y salió por mi ventana.

Espere unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar y para esperar que Edward estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, me quede viendo hacia la ventana donde segundos antes había estado él y no pude evitar empezar a sollozar.


	9. decisiones

**Hola muchísimas grax por todos sus reviews! Aquí les deje el nuevo cap. Perdón x la tardanza**

**Capitulo Anterior**

"Esta bien" dijo o más bien gruñó entre dientes mientras que intentaba controlar su respiración que cada vez era mas profunda a causa de su enojo.

"Bien, adiós" dije lo mas inexpresiva que pude. Edward solo volvió a gruñir y salió por mi ventana.

Espere unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar y para esperar que Edward estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, me quede viendo hacia la ventana donde segundos antes había estado él y no pude evitar empezar a sollozar.

*****Decisiones*****

Había pasado una semana desde aquella _cena_ con los Cullen, una horrible semana.

Jacob seguía enojado conmigo por lo que apenas y me dirigía la palabra, Alice estaba conmigo cada que podía entre clases y en las que nos tocaban juntas, por lo que veía a su familia casi cada hora y media, incluyéndolos a _ellos_, aunque me doliera admitirlo cada vez que los veía sentía una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, siempre era lo mismo, ella me veía de forma altiva y se reía para asegurarse de que yo viera lo feliz q era con Edward y el solo se limitaba a verme con rencor, incluso en la clase de química en la que nos teníamos que sentar juntos, el me veía con un gran rencor, incluso había veces que sentía que me veía con odio, justo como el día en que tuve mi primera clase de biología con el.

Por suerte ya era viernes y ya era hora de almorzar lo que significaba que en después de 3 horas mas tenia 2 días enteros para olvidarme de todo, antes de tener que regresar a mi realidad. Entre con Michelle a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre mientras esperábamos a Jake y a Christopher, me sorprendí al ver a Jake entrar solo a la cafetería

"Donde esta Christopher?"

"El necesita hablar contigo Bella" respondió Jacob en tono tranquilo pero su voz dejaba ver preocupación

Solo asentí y salí de la cafetería para encontrarme con Chris, el estaba sentado en una de las jardineras que estaban cerca de la cafetería

"Chris, que paso? Jake me dijo que tenias que hablar conmigo"

"Bella, vino un mensajero, aquí a la escuela y… mmm… bueno dejo esto, dijo que para ti" dijo mientras me enseñaba un sobre con el sello Vulturi en el, venia junto con una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo color vino

Me quede atónita, no era normal que un Vulturi, ni siquiera sus sirvientes, se expusiera entre tantos humanos solo para dejar una carta.

"Jake no sabe bien de que se trata, solo le dije que fuera por ti, tu sabes por lo del lector de mentes, no creo que sea buena idea que ellos enteren" dijo con rencor en la voz, por alguna razón Chris odiaba a Edward o el lector d mentes como lo llamaba él, justo en ese momento pude ver que precisamente él, iba llegando a la cafetería acompañado de la vampira rubia, lo que me extraño ya que minutos antes los había visto adentro.

"Bien, tienes razón amor, me encanta, pero preferiría ver tu regalo en el carro si no te importa, ven vamos" le dije a Chris asegurándome de que ellos oyeran y le prestaran mas atención a lo que yo decía y menos a los pensamientos de mi 'novio', así que lo tome de la mano y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, al alejarme solo pudio ir un bufido de parte de Edward, lo que hizo que a pesar de la situación se formara una media sonrisa en mi cara, estaba segura de que no estaba celoso, pero sabia que algo lo había hecho enojar y eso era mas que suficiente.

Al llegar al estacionamiento seguimos caminando dentro del pequeño bosque que había junto, nos adentramos lo suficiente para estar seguros de no había nadie (humano o vampiro) cerca de ahí.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado y puse la carta entre Chris y yo para que ambos pudiéramos leerla.

_**Bella, espero que te encuentres bien al igual que tu familia, lamento mucho informarte que ha surgido una guerra contra un grupo de vampiros que han roto las reglas poniéndonos a todos en peligro, el problema es que este grupo es muy grande y algunos neófitos están con ellos, es por eso que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, tal vez no sea necesario que todos luchen, en todo caso esperamos que tu y tu familia no lo tengan que hacer, pero en una guerra como esta es sumamente importante hacer alianzas y dejarlas en claro, ya que cualquiera que no se una a la ley, se considera igual de delincuente que ellos, es por eso que necesito aceptes el collar que esta en la bolsa, como podrás ver tiene un anillo, un anillo de compromiso, se que hemos discutido el tema de tu matrimonio con Santiago muchas veces, pero como veras este es caso de vida o muerte, así que lo mejor para nuestra alianza es que uses este collar en promesa de tu matrimonio con Santiago y como símbolo de nuestra alianza, en algunos días iremos Santiago, algunos otros miembros de la guardia y yo para discutir el asunto con los Cullen, esperamos verte y poder discutir los detalles de la boda, porque doy por hecho que tomaras la decisión mas conveniente para proteger la vida de tu familia.**_

_**Firma Aro Vulturi y la guardia Vulturi**_

Abrí la pequeña bolsa y adentro encontré una fina cadena de oro blanco, y en uno de los extremos colgaba un hermoso anillo también de oro blanco con grabados en forma de delgadas cadenas y en el centro tenia un diamante, a pesar de que se veía que era bastante antiguo, era simplemente hermoso, pero eso no me importaba en absoluto en ese momento, para mi en lugar de ser un símbolo de la promesa de un eterno amor, era el símbolo de una promesa de eterna condena.

"Bella no puedes usarla, ellos no pueden simplemente obligarte a casarte con ese tipo!" dijo Christopher con desesperación mientras me tomaba de los hombros como si me quisiera hacer reaccionar de un trance.

"No hay otra opción, por fin encontraron una excusa para obligarnos a unirnos a su guardia, ellos saben que yo nunca podría arriesgarlos a ustedes" dije sin quitar la vista del collar, mientras trataba de controlarme para no empezar a sollozar.

"Bella, es que debe haber otra solución, yo ante todos soy tu novio, si es necesario me enfrentare con los Vulturi, no pueden separarnos por simple política y estrategias de batalla"

"Claro que no! Dirían que estas rebelándote contra la ley y contra ellos, además, no es lo mismo engañar a un montón de humanos, e incluso a los Cullen que a ellos, nunca podríamos hacer que creyeran que entre nosotros hay algo mas que amistad"

"Es que si lo hay" dijo con la voz mas ronca de lo normal mientras me tomaba de la mano "Bella yo te amo, y si es necesario que me enfrente yo solo a toda la guardia, lo hare, prefiero que me destruyan antes de verte con ese tipo, y mas aun si no lo amas y lo haces solo para protegernos"

Simplemente me quede sin palabras, ni podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciega para no darme cuenta de que Chris, prácticamente mi hermano, estuviera enamorado de mi.

"Chris… yo" no sabia que decir, me había tomado completamente por sorpresa

"Shhh no digas nada" dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba lentamente a él, hasta que nuestras caras quedaron separadas una de la otra por escasos centímetros, para segundos después, juntarse nuestros labios en un profundo beso.

Me quede parada mientras nuestros labios se separaban poco a poco hasta que de nuevo estuvimos frente a frente viéndonos a los ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir

"Chris, lo siento, yo no…"

"Lo se no me amas, aun lo amas a _él _cierto?"

"Que? Nooo! Claro que no, es solo que para mi eres como mi hermano y nunca había pensado en ti… de esta forma"

"Bella por favor, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi pero, tal vez si aparentemos, podremos convencer a la guardia de que esto es real y no tengas q casarte con el Vulturi"

"No lo se, tal vez funcione, pero aun así llevare el collar, mientras se resuelve todo esto"

Era la ultima hora, pero era imposible poderme concentrar así que decidí no entrar a la ultima clase, además de que era lo mejor ya que, ya muchos habían visto el collar y media escuela ya hablaba de eso y de mi posible matrimonio, seguramente con mi 'novio', lo que me hacia un mas el centro de atención, lo cual odiaba, así que fui a unos arboles que estaban cerca del estacionamiento, aun no podía creer que mi casi hermano me hubiera dicho que me amaba y que estuviera condenada a casarme por conveniencia política, no tenia idea de que debía hacer.

Oí a alguien que se acercaba a mi por la espalda, todos mis músculos se tensaron, no porque tuviera miedo de que me atacara, si no porque sabia de quien se trataba, era _él,_ Edward se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, así que decidí enfrentarlo de una vez por todas

"Quieres dejar de seguirme a cada paso que doy?" dije mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentarme cara a cara con él, estaba aun mas cerca de lo que había pensado, mas cerca de lo que hubiera querido, pero él pareció no inmutarse en lo mas mínimo y se acerco un poco mas a mi

"Y tu, quieres dejar de meterte en problemas?"

"No se a que te refieres, yo no tengo ningún problema, y menos aun que te importe, así que déjame en paz!"

"Ja no tienes problemas? Entonces que me dices de esto?" dijo mientras tomaba el collar con la punta de sus dedos.

"Esto," dije mientras le quitaba el collar, "No es ningún problema, y es mi asunto! Así que deja de meterte en mi vida quieres?"

"Enserio crees que soy tan ingenuo, como para creerme eso de que tu noviecito, te regalo un anillo de oro blanco y con un diamante? por favor Bella no insultes mi inteligencia"

"Si me caso, con Christopher o con quien sea es muy mi problema!"

" Claro que no es TU problema! Por desgracia ahora eres una de nosotros y puedes afectar a mi familia"

"No veo porque, y no te preocupes que lo que me pase a mi o a mi familia no afectara en lo mas mínimo a la tuya, y hazme un favor, deja de meterte en mi vida, no soy nada tuyo, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver así que entiende de una vez que no soy de tu propiedad y déjame en paz!"

Edward gruño y se acerco rápidamente a mí acorralándome con su cuerpo contra un árbol, fue acercando lentamente su cara hacia mí hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de la mía

"Estas segura?" susurro en mi oído, estoy segura que de haber sido humana en ese momento estaría mas que sonrojada y temblando

"Que?"

"Si, que si estas segura de que ya no eres mía?" dijo esta vez con su cara a milímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, "Porque te puedo asegurar que aunque lo niegues, en el fondo sabes que lo sigues siendo"

Dijo mientras que se acercaba muy lentamente a mi, podía sentir su respiración sobre cara, sus manos estaban una apoyada en el árbol y la otra en mi cintura, siguió acercándose hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, por un segundo quise quitarlo de encima, pero el me pego mas a su bien formado cuerpo para que no pudiera zafarme, no pude resistirlo mas y correspondí a su beso, era como si mi corazón volviera a latir, por primera vez desde hacia años me sentía 'viva', su tacto era cálido, podría jurar que me hacia sentir escalofríos, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible, su aliento era dulce, abrí mas los labios para profundizar mas el beso, cuando oí un grito y segundos después Edward estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor

"Edward!" Estaba confundida y apunto de ayudarlo cuando oí a alguien a mi derecha

"No me parece correcto que la prometida de un miembro de la guardia Vulturi ande por ahí besándose con otros" ...

**Gracias por su apoyo en especial a fesabi que si no me precionara me tardaria aun mas en publicar jajaja dejen reviews!**


End file.
